Crowd of Us
by caledon
Summary: Wanting, and taking, are not without consequences. Miyuki is set to show Sawamura that. (omega verse, mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I never would've figured that my first MiyuSawa fanfic would be omegaverse mpreg O_O  
Usually I stay away from mpreg fics in other fandoms, but there's something alluring about MiyuSawa mpreg (I'm blaming the Single Mother Eijun dj for this *lol*)

* * *

Far away from his hometown, into the city of Tokyo, Eijun couldn't help but feel out of his depth.

As though she sensed his disquiet, Wakana squeezed his hand, giving him a glimpse of a barely-there smile, and Eijun swallowed down the lump that had grown in his throat.

She looked down at the drawn map held in her other hand, then nodded at the building in front of them.

"This is it," she said, and gave his hand another squeeze.

A muscle ticked in his jaw as his eyes roved over the name surrounded by colourful matinee lights before he turned back to her. "You're coming with me, right?" He just needed the confirmation.

"You know I am. I'm with you every step of the way." A pause. "Well, _almost_ every step of the way."

Eijun squared his shoulders, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Then, opening them, uttered, "Let's go." Releasing her hand, knowing she was following close behind, he stepped through the open doorway beneath the brightly lit sign.

 _This is it_ , he thought.

 _This is for us_.

* * *

Inside, it was mostly dark save for the flickering strobe lights above, and murky. It was musty with the smell of alcohol and various perfumes. Music pounded through the walls and the floor. People mingled: undulating bodies on the dance floor or gathered at the tables and chairs set near the walls.

Eijun's wide-eyed gaze swept through the room, not really knowing where to look, or even how to find what he was supposed to be looking for, only that he was told this was one of the places for it.

Wakana poked him in the back, cupping a hand near her mouth so he could hear her as she yelled into his ear, "Let's get something to drink!" She pointed to the bar. Eijun nodded, complying, letting her lead.

An hour later, he was still nursing his drink, Wakana once in a while tapping his shoulder to draw his attention to someone she had been checking out. Eijun felt his ears heat at her nearness, wishing they were there for entirely different reasons, sidelong gold gaze drifting to the two rings tinkling together on a chain around her neck.

 _For us_ , he repeated to himself. _We're doing this for us_.

Feeling (not quite there, but getting there) resolved, he downed what remained of his drink in one gulp, wincing at the burn of it going down his throat, then turned his head around to look at the figure she had been pointing.

Frowning, Eijun sized up the figure in question, then turned back to her, shaking his head. Whatever it was he was supposed to sense was just not there, not after several different men that she had picked as the one likely. But then again, this was the first time they were doing this kind of thing, so maybe the both of them simply did not know _how_ to know if any man was the right one, more so Wakana than Eijun though. He was told, being what he was, that he would have the instinct for it.

And then, Eijun felt his breath catch.

He felt the hair at the back of his neck rise.

Even without turning, he could feel the _pull_. There was someone who had just entered the bar, and suddenly Eijun knew without a shadow of doubt that whoever this person was that had just come in, this was it.

But it was almost too easy. _Is that really how simple this is?_ he couldn't help asking himself.

Before he knew it, he had turned around, taking in the man across the room, all smirk and spectacles, broad-shouldered and brown-haired.

Eijun couldn't help biting his lip, feeling a pull low in his belly, knowing from the heat that was suddenly emanating from him that his face and the rest of him were flushed. He signaled to the bartender to top up his glass, knowing he needed the liquid courage if he was really going to go through with it.

Eijun knew exactly what made this man different from the others Wakana had previously pointed to before. He could almost feel his blood singing, the excited thrum low in his belly traveling to his groin, felt the telltale moisture between his legs. He felt the hair at the back of his neck stand, prickling and tickling through his already throbbing nerve-endings, feeling the man's gaze land on him as though the man had sensed him, had sensed what he was, had sensed the heat of his body that he could barely hold in check.

Eijun felt Wakana's touch on his wrist. _Go for it_ , she seemed to say. When Eijun turned to her, she was avoiding his gaze as she ran a finger on the rim of her glass. With a nod, he rose, leaving her at the bar with his abandoned drink.

 _Tonight, you're not yourself_ , he thought. _You're someone else_.

 _Just for tonight_.

* * *

The stranger's name, he learned in the space of a kiss and a sigh, was Miyuki. Miyuki Kazuya.

Having never done this before, at least with a man, his body trembled. The moans that issued from him sounded different: more needy, hoarse, higher, louder. They were strangers so there was an awkwardness in their touches, and he couldn't help the comparisons that were running through his mind. Miyuki's lips weren't as soft. His hands were rough, more calloused, his skin wasn't as smooth, and the curves and planes of his body were different from what Eijun was used to. For the first time, it was Eijun who'd had to tilt his head back simply to meet someone's lips in a kiss. For the first time, it was him who'd had to spread his thighs and feel someone enter him, making him feel as though he was being hollowed out even as he was being filled.

Lost in the throes, he clutched at Miyuki, legs coiled around his hips, fingers entangled in his hair, teeth biting his shoulder, marking him.

Lost in the throes, Eijun couldn't even begin to imagine just what that last act could mean. He was too enthralled at the way his body accommodated Miyuki, the ebb and break of their movements, the weight of Miyuki's kiss and hands, the sound of his voice; that part inside of Eijun that Miyuki kept grazing with each thrust.

Even as he came, spilling streams of white fluid over both their stomachs, he couldn't help but clutch at Miyuki, feeling breathless, wanting to move away from him and at the same time pull him closer. Brows furrowed, he couldn't help letting out a loud moan of pain as he felt himself being further stretched out, in disbelief as he felt as though Miyuki seemed to grow even larger inside him, making Eijun feel all the more opened, all the more spread and speared.

It felt as though it lasted for hours, but for all Eijun knew, only mere seconds passed. _Was this what "knotting" was?_ he idly wondered. If so, then mission accomplished: what he came here for was achieved, then, wasn't it?

* * *

It was when the sky was beginning to lighten with the coming sun that Eijun finally made his way back to his hotel room, backside smarting from the night's activities it had undergone.

He found Wakana in bed, asleep, with dried tear-tracks down her cheeks. His heart scrunching inside his chest at the sight, tentatively he sat down at the edge of the bed, flinching a bit as his butt touched the mattress, hand reaching out to stroke Wakana's hair.

Before his touch could land, her eyes opened, and he found himself hesitating, unsure if she would welcome him after what he'd just done.

"Welcome back," she whispered, reaching up and cupping his hand, pulling it down to lean against her cheek, and he felt his chest swell.

"I'm home," he said, voice tremulous and eyes watering.

He watched her throat work as she thought of what to say next, her other hand reaching out to touch his chest, feeling the nervous beat of his heart. Trailing her hand down to his stomach, his abdominals jumped at her touch, and he almost wanted to move away, feeling ashamed, even though they both wanted this.

"Well, then?" she finally managed, softly, expectantly.

Eijun closed his eyes and nodded, entangling his other hand with hers over his stomach.

"We're going to have a baby," he said.

* * *

When his Omega parent was still alive, he used to tell Kazuya about how his parents used to grumble about times changing too much too soon. It wasn't that long ago that Alphas and Omegas formed nuclear families, following through as biology dictated, the Omegas succumbing to the call of their heat cycles as is—none of these heat control pills, which therefore led to people having more sexual freedom, and then choosing to be with Betas instead of with Alphas as nature supposedly intended.

Kazuya, who was born an Alpha, didn't really mind so much. Anyone could love whoever they wanted, regardless of whether they were Alpha or Beta or Omega. An Alpha being with a Beta or an Omega being with a Beta simply meant they didn't have to worry about having unwanted children too soon; all they would really need to worry about were STDs, which could still unfortunately be shared between the three.

And then, of course, there was still the biological incompatibility between Alphas or Omegas with Betas when it came to having children. The Betas developed artificial insemination for themselves when a Beta couple couldn't have children. An Omega and a Beta together, however, required the actual assistance of an Alpha during intercourse since it was the enzymes excreted from an Alpha's knot that enabled impregnation to happen during an Omega's heat.

Now, in this day and age where love between the three were as free as they didn't used to be, agencies had been set up so that Omega and Beta couples or Alpha and Beta couples could find someone who would be willing donors for them when they wanted to start their families. Kazuya even had some acquaintances who worked in such agencies. It wasn't unheard of, though, that most couples skip going through the agencies as the process of finding someone compatible could be rather arduous and lengthy.

Kazuya had heard of Alphas who had become unwitting and unwilling parents due to impatient couples.

And now Kazuya found himself joining the club.

Kazuya just knew – as he sat up, head groggy and body still tingling, noting how the other side of the bed was conspicuously empty and cold – that something he hadn't intended to happen actually occurred. Rising and walking over to the adjoining bathroom, grabbing his glasses from the end table along the way, he peered at his reflection in the mirror and inspected the prickling wound on his shoulder.

His nostrils flared as he exhaled deeply.

So, not only was he used like some sort of breeding horse, he was marked as well.

Oh, there'd be hell to pay.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)  
January/2016


	2. Chapter 2

On the train ride back to Nagano, the air was tense and awkward, the armrest between them serving like some sort of unbreachable wall.

Eijun's nose stung with unshed tears; he felt flooded with too many emotions.

He'd always had an irregular heat cycle: it could be counted on that he _wouldn't_ get it on schedule as opposed to Wakana's menstrual cycle which was always on point like clockwork. He got it so rarely that heat suppressant pills had never been necessary.

But when it would finally deign to hit him, sometimes it was like an anvil walloping his whole body, wracking him with too much pheromones than he knew how to deal with, made him feel as though a geyser was constantly erupting from between his legs – to the point that Wakana had bought him special phallic toys just so he could occupy himself during this period while she took care of running the farm.

And then there were the times when it didn't seem like he was in heat at all: trickling down in minuscule droplets that made it seem like any other given non-heat day.

Their plan for their family had been simple: each of them would get pregnant, at least one child each. They had been saving up for a consultation at the local family planning agency, prepared to do it the properly sanctioned way, figuring that with Eijun's cycle the way it was, it would be Wakana who would undergo the pregnancy first.

But then, Eijun suddenly went into heat.

And the prospect of having a child sooner than planned was too tempting to ignore. They figured this was a chance to finally get this part of their plan out of the way, even if it was rather irresponsible.

And so they dropped everything, leaving the farm to Eijun's parents and grandfather for an impromptu trip to the city.

While it would've worked out best for everyone if they had waited and did things properly, they were young and impatient, consumed too much with the desire to really get their family underway. As well, where they lived, Eijun did not grow up surrounded by other Alphas or Omegas other than his immediate family, and so he was not as well-educated in the ways as he should have been. For example: the concept of marking and what exactly it entailed. Having never actually gone into the family planning agency, he didn't know that one of the reasons the wait for a compatible Alpha could be long and arduous was that the consultants would require searching the national database for Alphas who were available, eligible, and most importantly, willing to be donors, and then interviewing the candidates that best met the requirements. And then, as sometimes would (un)fortunately happen, there was the usual result of the chosen Alpha becoming exclusive to that Omega, owing to the fact that sometimes in the throes of mating, the two would mark each other. And mutual marking in and of itself could prove to be a less breakable bond than an officially registered marriage, and so that Alpha would become part of the family.

Then, there was the unfortunate fact that with Betas, not having to worry about heat and knotting, could have children willy-nilly regardless of single or married status. With some children resulting from one-night stands (according to a few romance manga Eijun had read), it seemed to them to be the likeliest scenario of getting pregnant so long as he stayed in heat and the Alpha knotted him during coitus.

And so, their not-really-well-thought-out plan turned out, for the most part, okay, and went thusly:  
 _Go to Tokyo where there is a higher chance of finding an Alpha because there certainly isn't any in Nagano: check._  
 _Have sex with the Alpha: check._  
 _Hope that Eijun's heat isn't being wishy-washy enough to actually get said Alpha to knot: check._  
 _Get knotted during intercourse: check._  
 _Get pregnant in the process: likely_.

But it was all the other things that was now making their not-really-well-thought-out plan...well, not really all that well thought-out.

Like the fact that, even with Wakana's blessing, Eijun had, for all intents and purposes, cheated on her.

That even with the cheating – however deemed somewhat acceptable in this situation – being part of their plan, it was turning out to be an emotional roller-coaster. He could barely hold the guilt in check: coiling around his stomach and setting his nerves on end. And that wasn't even the worst of it. Because that wasn't the only thing that was making him feel twisted up in conflict. _Would it have been better if she had been present during the thing?_ he couldn't help wondering, then flushed, remembering how he'd been like during _it_...

The fact that he _enjoyed_ it. Being with a man, that was. Especially being on the receiving end of a man. Even if it was with a different hole, he kind of experienced what Wakana went through during sex— _heavy_ on the "kind of". He didn't really have to do much of the movements—not that he minded doing a lot of the moving when he was with Wakana—but it was still all pretty new and exciting and different.

And oh was it different. That Miyuki was so much different from the toys was a given: he was real and intense and smelled so good and pounded Eijun into the mattress in a manner that Eijun never thought he wanted until the moment it was happening. Eijun simply felt as though Miyuki had completed him in such a way that he'd never felt before. And that left Eijun craving for more and wishing he hadn't had to leave so soon.

And he shouldn't crave. Because this was strictly a one-time thing. And he had Wakana. And Wakana didn't deserve to have a husband that was thinking these thoughts and having feelings for someone else. Someone Eijun knew he'd never see again.

And he hated that his heart hurt for even thinking that he would never see Miyuki again.

Eijun sniffed, wiped the unfallen tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

The sooner they got back to Nagano, the sooner they could return to their normal, everyday lives. At the very least, he would have the memory and the baby to remind him of what it'd been like to be with Miyuki Kazuya.

* * *

Eyeing the plaque inscribed with "Takashima", Kazuya lifted his arm and knocked on the door beside it.

Upon hearing her voice inviting him in, Kazuya entered Rei's office, nodding a greeting as he sat on the chair she'd indicated across from her desk.

"Nice to see you, Miyuki-kun."

"Rei-chan." He gave another nod.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? You said it was urgent?"

Kazuya took a deep inhale. He'd had the intervening hours of waiting until this appointment to think carefully about how to explain his issue. Usually he had a roundabout way with words, but in this instance he figured the best way to get across what he wanted to convey would be to be straightforward about it.

"I may need you to represent me on a case."

"Oh? A case about what?"

"Knotting. There is such a thing as unconsensual knotting, right?"

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk, fingers steepled together. "What happened?"

Kazuya ran a hand over his face, embarrassed despite his resolution to be clinical when it came for him to explain himself. "Last night I had a one-night stand. With someone who turned out to be an Omega in heat."

"I see. And knotting occurred during—?"

"Yes," Kazuya interjected before she could get further, shifting in his seat.

She looked down, picked up a pen on her desk and began tapping it as she thought. "And you didn't know this Omega was in heat?"

Kazuya shook his head, lips pulling into a thin line as he thought about what else that particular Omega had left him with, before he relaxed them enough to ask, "What are my options? What actions can I take?"

Rei raised her eyes and peered at him from the top of her glasses. "The concept of knotting could bring a lot of complications depending on whether you're feeling some sort of attachment to the Omega in question. If by chance you have a desire to make things work with this Omega, you could make the offer to become part of the resulting pregnancy." She studied his expression before continuing, "And if, by chance, you want absolutely nothing to do with them, one of the options open to you would be to leave this Omega alone to deal with the offspring. We could have them sign a contract that states you are not in any way to be forced to participate in their lives, especially in cases of medical emergencies, child care, or having to pay child support. You are simply the sperm donor here.

"Another option would be to have them compensate you for the service rendered, much like Alphas who work in planned parenthood agencies. And, like the first option, we could draw up a contract for them that nullifies further involvement from you.

"And the other option..." Rei paused to take a deep breath. "The most extreme option is for you to make a formal demand for abortion. Since you had no prior knowledge of this Omega's heat cycle, and therefore did not consent to the knotting, it is well within your rights to choose this option. If they should resist and deny this demand, a lawsuit may be filed against them. You may make the offer to pay for the abortion, or have them pay for it to compensate you for withholding information regarding the heat cycle."

The ticking of the clock on the wall filled the silence that followed, as Rei gave Kazuya time to absorb the information she had given him. It was a delicate matter that called for careful consideration. She had been in the business long enough to have seen this kind of occurrence happen fairly often. If the matter had only began last night, then at this very early stage, there was always the chance that the knotting was unsuccessful and no actual conception had taken place. Depending on the length of time the knotting had taken place, if it was only a few minutes, it wasn't guaranteed that conception would happen. And there was also the fact that a natural miscarriage could occur. She was about to recommend for Kazuya to wait at least a month when they knew for sure that the Omega in question did conceive when Kazuya spoke.

"Is there a way to track down the location of this person just by his name?"

"All Alphas, Betas, and Omegas are required to be registered in the national registry. I'm sure we'll be able to find them through there."

Kazuya gave a nod, then looked at her straight in the eyes. "Alright. I've made my decision."

* * *

Thanks for reading/reviewing/favouriting/subscribing :)  
February/2016


End file.
